


Options

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [63]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Misogyny, Period-Typical Sexism, Prompt Fic, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Miho feels trapped by her station in life, and the expectations of everyone around her. Seiya offers her other options.





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

When Seiya visits the orphanage again after getting out of the hospital, after everything is finally over, Miho isn’t there. For a strange, jarring moment he thinks maybe Miho’s been adopted. Then the younger kids assure him she’s still at the orphanage, she just went for a walk, and point him in the direction she’d last been seen heading. Heading into a small park, he finds her after a while, sitting on a bench, staring up at the sky. He sits down next to her, and it’s then that he realizes there are silent tears coursing down her cheeks.

“M-Miho? Are you okay?” Seiya asks, trying to glance her over for injuries. She looks okay, no bloodstains or bandages. Miho looks at him blankly, almost as is she doesn’t recognize him. Then she blinks slowly, and brings a hand to her face to brush away the tears.

“Oh, Seiya,” she murmurs. “I didn’t know you’d be coming.”

“It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. What’s wrong Miho?” He asks, concerned, and her shoulders hitch in a barely audible sob.

“Do- do you ever feel trapped, Seiya?” Miho asks, pressing a hand over her eyes. Seiya doesn’t know what she means. “Like… I like to care for people, but… I never wanted to stay at the orphanage. It feels like there was just no other place for me to go. Like I was forced into the place I am now.” Miho tells him, voice thready and quiet. Seiya is stunned silent in shock. “I feel like I had no other choice, and now I’m trapped. And the children- sometimes I feel like they take it for granted that I will always be there. I try not to take it personally, but it’s hard.” Seiya slides an arm around her shoulders, a touch awkwardly, and she leans into him.

“Uh, hey, well, what if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids,” Seiya says, a little embarrassed. “We could, I dunno, get married or something.” That makes Miho laugh, not cruelly, just soft and warm.

“We’re fourteen, Seiya. Even if we could get married, I don’t think it would solve anything. I don’t even know if I know how to be my own person, and that wouldn’t be a very good relationship,” she tells him gently. He concedes her point.

“Well… if you feel trapped, why not go somewhere?” He asks, an idea brewing in his head. Miho shakes her head.

“With what money? They don’t really pay me to help take care of everyone. I get an allowance, but its very small.” She says sadly. Seiya grins.

“You don’t need money, I can take you places! I’m a Saint of Athena, after all!” He says, getting excited. “I can take you anywhere! Why don’t you come back to Sanctuary with me, see what you can do there?”

“But I can’t fight! I don’t want to fight!” Miho says, flustered. Seiya shrugs.

“The new Grand Master was telling us there’s actually lots of non-combatant positions in Sanctuary. We used to have our own medical division, and a lot more schooling staff, before everything got screwed up under the fake Grand Master.” He tells her. “You could try out lots of things! You like taking care of people- you could be a nurse or a teacher or something!” Something like longing colors her face.

“What about the kids?” She asks hesitantly. Seiya shrugs.

“They have the orphanage attendants. The ones who actually get paid. Besides, you can always visit, like I do.” He points out reasonably. Miho’s face brightens.

“Do you think- can I? That would be amazing. Though- I don’t know any Greek.” She bites her lip.

“You can learn, I believe in you! Besides, a lot of us speak Japanese, too! We can help you learn, and translate if you get stuck.” He offers. Miho nods, smiling like a sunrise, bright and beautiful.

“I’d like that,” she says, a little tearfully.

“Oh, and Seika’s there! I found her! You guys used to be really close, right?” Seiya says, excited. Miho claps a hand over her mouth in surprise and happiness.

“Oh, I’m so glad!” She breathes, and Seiya nods, grinning.

“Come on! We can get you packed up and go!” He says, springing up and tugging Miho to her feet.

“I’m coming!” She laughs brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
